


Gift Of A Lifetime

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Iruka catches Kakashi looking for Christmas presents, but Kakashi claims that's not what he's doing.If he's telling the truth, what is hereallyup to, instead?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Gift Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gift Giving prompt on my Iruka Winter Bingo card!

"Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" He yelped, jumping back from the closet, and turning to the bedroom door.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me." Iruka said suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"I was just looking for a jacket."

"On _my_ side, in the _drawers_? Hmm?"

"Well…" Kakashi faltered. He was panicking, and his mind had gone blank. How could he get himself out of this? He needed more time.

"You were looking for Christmas presents." Iruka accused.

"N-No, I wasn't! Really!" Kakashi exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You're lying."

"I'm not! I swear!"

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter." Iruka smirked, leaning against the wall. "It's not like you're going to find anything - I hid your presents really well this year."

"Hn? Present-sss?" Kakashi questioned curiously. "You bought me more than one thing?"

"Oops, did I say that? I meant presen-t." Iruka winked.

"You just winked at me. That means you're lying. There's more than one, isn't there?"

Kakashi had never really celebrated Christmas growing up, but after spending a handful of them with Iruka, he had learnt to love it and all the festivities involved; and even though he'd never admit it, Iruka knew that he especially looked forward to the gift giving. He was very excitable, much like the kids he taught at the academy; and Iruka loved that because it meant he was very easy to tease. But he had to be careful of how much he teased him about what he was getting, because an excited Kakashi was a particularly curious Kakashi; and when Kakashi was too curious, he _always_ tried to find his presents. Like now.

"You're reading into things." Iruka replied evasively, his tone light and teasing. "Anyway, I was looking for you, because dinner's ready. So stop going through the closet, and come join me at the table."

"Alright…" 

Kakashi stepped back from the closet, and began to neaten up the clothes he'd stirred when he'd gone through the drawers, and then closed them, one by one; but when he got to the top one, he stopped, smiling to himself as he took a deep breath. Although Iruka had "caught" him a little earlier than expected, every part of his spontaneous plan was going just as he predicted it would. He just needed to lure him closer now. 

"Maa, what's this I see?" He asked with interest, reaching into the drawer.

"What's what?" Iruka sighed.

He knew Kakashi was trying to trick him into revealing if he had actually hid something there, or in the area; but he was used to this mind game and had learnt to not display any reaction, even if there _was_ something nearby. But there wasn't this time, so either way, it wasn't going to work.

"This present…" Kakashi said softly, pulling it out of the drawer. "It looks expensive."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Iruka asked curiously, walking over to see. "I never hid anything in the closet."

"No..." Kakashi said carefully, his panic growing as he slowly turned around. "But I did."

"Wha -"

Iruka gasped when he saw the small velvet box in Kakashi's hand, and froze in shock. His heart was fluttering wildly, and his mind raced as he stared wide-eyed at it. Was this what he thought it was? How long had Kakashi been planning this? How long had the box _been_ there amongst his clothes - or was that just part of the set up?

"Iruka," Kakashi began, swallowing nervously. "I love you more than words can express. You're my world - you mean _everything_ to me; and you make my life worth living. Y-You make me laugh when I don't even want to smile, you understand me more deeply than even myself, and you're always there for me on both the good days, and the bad. You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love absolutely everything about you, inside and out. You are the one, my soulmate; and I've known for a while now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."

Kakashi nervously got down on one knee, and opened the box with shaky fingers, revealing the shiny ring inside; and Iruka gasped as he stared at it. It was a stunning white gold band with small diamonds embedded in the centre, right the way around, and was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"K-Kakashi…" He breathed as tears welled up in his eyes.

He wanted to tell Kakashi how special he was making him feel, how gorgeous the ring was, and how sweet his words were; he wanted to wrap his arms around him, and tell him that he didn't have to spend so much money on him but that he loved it - he wanted to tell him how much he loved _him_ , too; but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He was well and truly speechless.

Kakashi let Iruka gaze at the ring for a moment, as he tried to calm his nerves; and when he was ready, he cleared his throat, and spoke. 

"Iruka Umino," He said softly. "Will you marry me?"

Kakashi gazed up at him anxiously, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it would beat out of his chest. He was sure Iruka would say yes, but he was absolutely terrified that he wouldn't; and in this deafening silence, he was only becoming more scared.

But when he saw Iruka's expression, all his fears were laid to rest. The only reason Iruka hadn't spoken was because he was overwhelmed and too choked up to make a noise; and instead, he was silently nodding yes, trying to wipe away the tears that were spilling from his eyes.

Kakashi stood up, instantly filled with relief; and pulled him into his arms, squeezing him tight. He was so happy, he felt like he was going to cry, too - he'd never wanted anything more than this; and Iruka saying yes was a dream come true. 

"I love you so much." He murmured in his ear, squeezing him tighter.

"I love you, too, 'Kashi…" Iruka breathed, finally composed enough to speak.

"Let me put that ring on you."

Kakashi gently released Iruka, and carefully grabbed his ring, throwing the empty box behind him on the bed. Iruka held out his left hand, spreading his fingers apart; and Kakashi took hold of it as he slowly slipped the ring onto his fourth finger, sliding it along until it passed both knuckles.

When he was done, he let go of Iruka's hand; and Iruka pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, sharing all his love and everything else he was feeling with him. When he finally pulled away, he turned his attention to his hand, admiring his engagement ring and how it looked on him; and he smiled the biggest, most heart-melting smile Kakashi had ever seen in his life.

"How does it feel?" He asked, watching him tenderly.

"Perfect." Iruka murmured. "You really know how to make a man feel special."

"You _are_ special, Ru." Kakashi said softly, reaching out to gently brushing a stray strand of hair from his face. "That's why I want to marry you - that's why you're my fiancé."

"That's right…" Iruka said thoughtfully, gazing at Kakashi amorously. "I'm not your boyfriend anymore - I am your _fiancé_."

He hooked his arms around Kakashi's neck, and leaned in to murmur into his ear.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He said.

When Iruka pulled back, he locked eyes with Kakashi, taking a moment to drink up the love and desire burning into them; and then he pressed his lips against him in a hot, sensual kiss as he pushed him onto the bed. Kakashi pressed back into the kiss just as passionately, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting him all over; and his hands slipped beneath Iruka's shirt, and slid up his back, exploring his skin.

Iruka straddled him as they continued to make out; and his heart fluttered wildly when they laced their fingers together and he felt the cool metal band on his finger. He couldn't be any more in love with Kakashi than he was now - he had given him the greatest gift he could ever ask for; and he was going to show him his feelings in the best way possible.

Even if it did mean their dinner was going to go cold...

But he could worry about that later.

It wasn't every day he got engaged, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you around!


End file.
